


Да будут постыжены гордые

by Leuvarden



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Action, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эдвард не живет - ходит по лезвию ножа, зло скалится смерти в лицо: вот он я, приди и возьми, и пускай я буду одним из многих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Да будут постыжены гордые

Пираты нечасто живут дольше тридцати лет, редко умирают с достоинством, еще реже успевают понять, что уже умерли.  
Эдвард не живет - ходит по лезвию ножа, зло скалится смерти в лицо: вот он я, приди и возьми, и пускай я буду одним из многих. Смерть скалится ему в ответ и забирает вместо гордого валлийца тех, кто находится рядом с ним.  
На смуглом обветренном лице своеобразно смотрятся светло-голубые глаза - тихое море под ясным небом - но в них нет и малой доли того спокойствия. Покой Эдварду снится редко, в незапоминающихся снах-воспоминаниях о детстве в стране господ и белесых туманов.

Нет в Карибском море корабля, где команда была бы предана капитану так же сильно, как на «Галке»: считай, здесь каждого первого Эдвард Кенуэй спас от виселицы, испанской рапиры или верной смерти в открытом море; нет в Карибском море корабля, где матросы умирали бы так же быстро, словно их спасение было лишь отсрочкой, но не отменой смертного приговора.   
Море молча поглотит мертвых матросов, и память о них коротка: хорошо, если вечером кто-нибудь вспомнит по имени и выпьет за упокой. На их место придут другие, и все повторится заново.  
Время Эдварда течет быстро, как вода сквозь пальцы, и события сменяют друг друга стремительно, как погода на море: в один день и туман, и дождь, и шторм, и штиль, и ветер дует каждый раз в новую сторону, и каждая волна высока по-своему.

 

Июнь 1718

На испанском линейном часовой теряется в сутолоке на охваченном огнем корабле, в панике шарахается от бочек с порохом, чуть трясущимися руками изо всех сил втыкает штык мушкета под лопатку так внезапно появившегося перед ним пирата. Не успевший осознать, что именно только что произошло, Эдвард сносит тому полчерепа выстрелом в упор.   
Капитан линейного самым концом рапиры чуть было не достает до его шеи, и Эдвард скалится, как если бы это сильно его обрадовало. Пока еще двигающейся левой рукой он снова стреляет, но не в капитана, а в пороховую бочку за ним, и испанца выбрасывает за борт, а самого Эдварда волной жара хорошенько прикладывает о доски палубы. В глазах чуть темнеет, горячая и мокрая рана на спине долю секунды полыхает острой яростной болью; Эдвард видит, как на другом краю палубы ему в голову из мушкета целится еще один солдат, и пытается заставить непослушное тело хотя бы приподняться, хотя бы перезарядить пистолет и засадить испанской собаке тяжелой пулей прямо в прикрытый для прицела левый глаз.  
Солдата с мушкетом кто-то из пиратов валит в море ударом в висок, и на этом Эдвард резко, рывком встает на ноги, сжимая в одной руке абордажную саблю. В его голове чистый гнев, который не требует обоснования, который продиктован адреналином в крови и горячкой боя. Ему хочется отправить в пылающий ад еще одного врага, еще одного из этих горделивых испанцев, которые, привыкшие к широким дорогам Аламеды, так грузно и предсказуемо дергаются в попытке защитить свои товары, все эти тюки с расписным шелком и мешки разноцветных пряностей, за трюм диковинных товаров они готовы убивать и отдавать жизни – так пусть убивают и отдают. Его желание ярко и яростно, но его недостаточно.  
Эдвард падает в жаркую тьму и не замечает этого.

Капитан лежит практически неподвижно четыре дня, и на вечно качающемся полу его каюты лежит окровавленная корпия.  
На шестой день он снова стоит у штурвала.  
На седьмой он идет на абордаж английского фрегата, хотя и держит рапиру только в одной руке.

Пройдет несколько месяцев, и англичане в Северной Каролине убьют Эдварда Тэтча как бешеную собаку.

 

Июль 1718

За его голову положена награда, и немалая: и несколько дней не пройдет, как появится на горизонте очередной корабль с красными парусами. Охотники за пиратами ищут его в надежде на легкие деньги, а находят легкую смерть: капитан Эдвард Кенуэй не церемонится с теми врагами, чьих имен он даже не знает.   
Его преследуют испанцы и англичане: и тем, и другим он порядочно насолил постоянными грабежами не только безобидных торговых шхун, но и военных линейных кораблей, и цена за него, живого или мертвого, растет день ото дня.  
Нет города, рыбацкого поселка или форта, где не ждал бы его очередной охотник за головами, и нет еще среди них хотя бы одного преуспевшего в своем деле настолько, чтобы наконец схватить ловкого валлийца и получить вожделенную награду.  
Однажды он просыпается с жутким похмельем, неловко пытается встать и с некоторым разочарованием падает лбом об пол: его руки добротно и умело связаны за спиной, перед его лицом сидит ничуть не испуганная его присутствием серая крыса.  
Он не очень ясно помнит, что было вчера, но вполне уверен в том, что зря соблазнился так кстати подвернувшимся борделем. Эта мысль ничему его не учит и не имеет практического смысла. Причина уходит на второй план, вытесненная необходимостью придумать, как выбраться отсюда.  
С потолка в такт тяжелым шагам сыплется не видимая в темноте соленая пыль, слышна трескучая испанская речь, но не радостная, а скорее встревоженная. Эдвард знает испанский ровно настолько, чтобы как-то изъяснятся с перекупщиками награбленного в море товара, и из редко слышимых отрывистых команд не понимает ни слова.  
Голова трещит немилосердно, и за кружку любой воды хочется малодушно продать душу дьяволу.  
Его время течет неопределенно: проходит то ли несколько минут, то ли несколько часов, то ли вообще дней, но ясно одно: испанцам сейчас точно не до него.  
Связанные крепким куском каната руки немилосердно затекают, и деревянный пол ходит под ним ходуном. Эдвард слышит выстрелы и отрывистые команды, которые он воспринимает как произвольный набор звуков, но, тем не менее, пирату они более или менее понятны: поворот оверштаг, что-то неразборчивое по левому борту, потопите их к дьяволу.   
Он слышит шум волнующегося во время шторма моря, ругань матросов и оглушительные раскаты грома вперемешку с грохотом пушек и фальконетов.  
Его ожидание тянется долго, и неразбериха за пределами пропахшего крысами трюма все никак не может закончиться, и от скуки Эдвард закрывает глаза и переворачивается на другой бок. Во рту привкус гнилой воды, и деревянный пол холодит щеку, и в пыльной темноте все отходит на второй план.

Четыре дня Джеймс Кидд будет с паскудным смехом рассказывать в таверне, как он на борту испанского фрегата нашел спящего и похмельного Эдварда Кенуэя.  
На шестой эта история всем надоест.  
На седьмой день даже сам Эдвард об этом уже не вспомнит.

Пройдет несколько месяцев, и в Южной Каролине повесят пирата-джентльмена Стида Боннета, несмотря на многочисленные обращения к властям и свидетельства в его пользу.

 

Ноябрь 1720

Эдвард возвращается на Большой Инагуа, в бухте которого не стоит ни одного корабля, на рыбацкой шхуне, которая после «Галки» кажется чуть ли не игрушечной лодочкой. Он не спит четыре дня подряд, и до дома на холме идет, словно в липком черном тумане.  
Эдвард обессиленно падает на неподвижную, нелепую, слишком широкую для него кровать в слишком светлой комнате.   
Тьма под его веками слегка колышется, словно успокоившееся после краткой бури море.  
Под вечер он просыпается в липкой, удушающей лихорадке, и пронзительный холод пробирает его до костей, словно легкий бриз с моря вдруг сменился свирепым пронизывающим норд-вестом. Эдвард кутается в одеяло, разноцветную накидку и плотное белое покрывало, и на самом деле это его не греет.   
Ближе к полуночи он слышит, как кровь переливается из сосуда в сосуд, слышит, как раздраженно, быстро и громко бьется его сердце, и этого звука не заглушают ни полупьяные песни в пустом порту, ни пронзительные крики ночных птиц.  
Его время замедляет свой бег, и угольно-черная ночь длится чуть меньше вечности.  
На рассвете по комнате беспорядочно мечутся полупрозрачные тени, и от их навязчивого мельтешения болит голова. Если закрывать глаза, то темнота под веками вспыхивает навязчиво-алым, и Эдвард прячет мокрое от пота лицо в похолодевших ладонях. Горячая боль неохотно отходит на второй план, сворачивается в жаркий беспокойный клубок где-то в глубине его глаз.  
Его мысль застывает в подвешенном состоянии: ему не о чем думать, кроме как спрашивать у себя, у дьявола, у абстрактного бога, обойдется ли с ним эта лихорадка так же безжалостно, как с теми, кто не пережил ее в Нассау. Если да, то он успеет осознать свою смерть с кристальной ясностью, тысячи раз за те несколько дней, что болезнь будет крепнуть.  
Поздним утром в крохотный порт торжественно-медленно заходит его верная "Галка", но он этого не видит.

Он лежит в лихорадочном забытьи четыре дня.  
На шестой он пьет ром вместе со Адевале и Киддом в пропахшей дымом таверне.  
На седьмой день он выходит в открытое море, и ничто не напоминает ему о недавней слабости.

Пройдет несколько месяцев, и в тюрьме Порт-Роял, после тяжелой беременности и продолжительной болезни, умрет Мэри Рид за несколько дней до собственной казни через повешение.

 

Декабрь 1720

Однажды его время останавливается окончательно.  
Губернатор Торрес и его клеврет Роджерс мудро рассудили, что повесить пирата они всегда успеют. Будет куда действенней сгноить его в тюрьме до полной потери человеческого облика: рано или поздно, так или иначе их терпение будет вознаграждено, Эдвард Кенуэй сломается и выдаст им не только местонахождение Обсерватории, но и всю информацию, что еще может пригодиться тамплиерам. Нет смысла спешить: даже если упрямый валлиец умрет раньше положенного времени, то останется Робертс, поймать которого - не такая уж и большая проблема.   
Эдвард не ждет легкой смерти, и не ждет счастливого случая, и не ждет, что сможет каким-то образом выбраться отсюда.   
Его мысль застыла в животном состоянии, глаза потеряли блеск, и чувства потеряли остроту.   
На рассвете его снова запрут в высокую клетку на причале, и безжалостное солнце снова заставит его раскаяться в слепом и нелепом доверии к людям.  
Короткими ночами он как будто все еще чувствует запах горячего металла.   
Иногда кого-нибудь посылают спросить у пленного пирата: не хочет ли он прекратить бессмысленно упрямиться, и каждый раз ответ Эдварда одинаков: он криво ухмыляется и предлагает господам Торресу и Роджерсу отказаться от столь бессмысленной затеи.

Его отчаяние сжигает его до почти полной слепоты четыре дня.  
На шестой он краем уха слышит о том, что Мэри Рид наконец родила.  
На седьмой день он несет ее мертвое тело к неприметной лодке на побережье.  
На свободе он пьет до белой горячки.

Пройдет несколько месяцев, и в этой же самой тюрьме повесят капитана Чарльза Вэйна.


End file.
